The Stable Boy
by BipBopFangirl
Summary: They could never be together. She was married, caught out in a moment of weakness. he was just a stable boy. but they had met before. Will Anna ever escape the clutches of Hans, and be with Kristoff?
1. Chapter 1

**I remembered this story we used to read in school when I was like 8, and I thought I could use the story idea to make a Kristanna story. Of course I had to tweak it here and there but if it'll make you wanna read more, it ends in tragedy. Review please!**

* * *

Chapter 1

The waves crashed against the pier endlessly. It was so deep, it was near impossible to see the bottom. Anna was sick of her life. She was sick of her royal duties, her suffocating corsets, the pointless etiquette and courtesies and the useless powders and concealers. She was tired of having everything done for her, and she was tired of her future planned out long before she was even born.

Anna stepped over the railings, shaking a little. Her hair whipped around her face with a mind of its own . She took one last breath, and let go. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. There was none. What was going on? There was a hand grasped around her wrist. It was firm and clumpy. It started pulling her up. Anna struggled against it, trying to let go. Why couldn't she even die in peace?

When she was over the railing, the hand let go. She looked her rescuer's face. He was a man she had never met before, around the same age as her. Blond and innocent. He was dressed in clothes suited for travelling up in the mountains. He was probably an ice harvester. His hand was still around her wrist when she had stood up. He didn't think she would thank him. Anna looked deep into his eyes. They were understanding.

"What's your name?" He asked. Anna felt tears escaping. Her lip was wobbling, and her body was shaking. "Anna." She said. He gave her a soft smile. She looked away. She was a mess, and in a very vulnerable state. She was about to ask the man's name when she heard a group of palace guards approaching. If they saw her like this, especially with a man, who knew what would happen? They must've known she was gone.

She muttered a thank you before running off deep into the night. The man didn't see her again for a while.

Anna's father was a soft, gentle and understanding man. But even he couldn't change the fact that a king's daughter must be a perfect princess. Everyday of her life, she wished she was someone else, she wished that she could just run away.

There was no point. The gates were guarded 24/7, and she was only ever allowed to leave the castle with multiple escorts and bodyguards. Anna often wondered if she had a sibling, or cousin, maybe then everyone would be less protective of her. She was the only heir to Arendalle. She didn't know why her mother and father had never had another child.

She knew her father loved her mother dearly, and they loved her very much. But even so, she sometimes they would loosen the reins a little.

Anna was now 16 years old - of marrigable age. No engagement balls or arrangements had been made, but she suspected something would be done soon. She dreaded that day, the little freedom she had would be gone forever.

"Your majesty?" It was Kai, her manservant. He was knocking at the door to the library, where she had cushioned herself in the love behind the shelves, in her own little secluded corner. She sighed. There was never a moment of peace.

"Yes Kai?"

"You're needed in the throne room immediately, my lady."

Anna huffed. She hated when people called her that. It made her sound so snooty and horrible. She knew better now than to ask the servants to call her by her name - they wouldn't dare.

"Thank you Kai. I'll be there in a moment." She was careful to be articulate, however she could afford to be a bit more liberal around the staff. Kai opened the door, waiting for the princess. With grace and a perfectly straight back, she sauntered out of the library and headed towards the throne room.

When she got there, two old men in white wigs and red jackets with gold buttons simultaneously opened the huge doors as she strolled in with her head held high towards her father. She nodded a thank you to the two men as they shut the doors. Once they were closed she relaxed, dropping her shoulders, arching her back and swinging her arms as she skipped over to her father.

"You wanted to see me Papa?" Said Anna.

The king cleared his throat and turned to face his daughter. Looking her straight in the eye, he said, "My dear girl, I know you feel I have always protected you too much. Now you are of marrigable age, I feel since your future husband will be your lifelong partner and the father of your children, you should be able to decide for yourself who you marry."

Anna flinched at the word 'husband'. She was curious. Where was this going? His face fell into a sad smile. "And so, " he began. "I have been urged by my council to start accepting requests to have foreign princes court you. I want you to know that even though you must choose one man, the choice is completely yours."

As if on cue, the doors opened and a handsome young man with a soft expression on his face walked through the door. "Anna," said her father. " Meet Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna's face lifted. He was very attractive. She had never seen a man so delicious. He bowed gracefully and his eyes softened when she curtsied in response. Her beauty was breathtaking, but he could not allow himself to be distracted by perfect women. He'd made that mistake before. After all, he was here strictly for political reasons. He needed to make this work - if it did, he really would be unstoppable.

They both been lost so deep in thought that they forgot that they were not the only two people in the room. The king coughed to break the silence. "Well," he said. "I'll leave you two to get to know each other a little." And with that he left the room.

Anna stared at Hans and Hans stared back. They both opened their mouths to speak, but ended up interrupting each other. Hans couldn't stop thinking how lucky he'd be if he managed to woo this girl. He'd be future king of Arendalle - and he'd have a beautiful woman to entertain him.

The princess lost herself in his eyes. She smiled at him, and Hans was obligated to smile back. She was glowing, she felt so safe around him. Maybe this marriage thing would be okay after all.

Hans broke the awkward silence by asking if she wanted to go for a ride in the meadow.

"Oh, um. Yeah, sure. I...I mean yes. Shall we leave now?" She scolded herself for stuttering. It was not like a princess to trip over her words. Hans smiled at her clumsiness. She was lovestruck, and he wasn't surprised. He'd heard stories of how the king never left her alone by herself. She must be desperate for some love. They walked out towards the stables and clicked instantly.

Hans had to make this work, even if it meant getting rid of people in the way. He needed this. Soon, he thought, Arendalle would be his for the taking.

5 Hours Later

"Yeah, I know! Like, they are always on my back. Do this, do that, it's so ANNOYING." Anna was deeply engaged in a conversation with Hans. They were discussing why they hated being royalty. (Of course, Hans didn't. He just had to act like he did.) The king was watching them from his office window. He was glad that Anna was so happy with him. It was the first time in a while he had seen her with a genuine smile on her face.

They were returning the horses to stables when Hans realised the time. He was supposed to be meeting his 4th oldest brother Kuzon to discuss the likelihood of his betrothal to Princess Anna. He was over an hour late. This was not going to end well.

He was going to tell Anna he had to go when he saw his brother waiting for him at the stables. He had a disapproving look on his face. At least he saved me the trip, he thought. Hans halted his horse and stepped of it, and then helped Anna of hers. The princess had never been so happy. Finally, there was someone she could relate to.

Hans kissed her hand as a farewell. Anna composed herself. "Until the next time, Prince Hans," she said.

"I shall count the moments," said Hans.

She giggled before waving goodbye.

Hans left the horses to the stable boy, and walked towards his brother.

"You're late." Said Kuzon

"I know, I'm sorry. That girl is just such a chatterbox! I thought she'd never shut up."

Kuzon rolled his eyes.

"You think she'll marry you then?" He asked

Hans threw his head back and chuckled.

"Most definitely. She is so desperate!"

Kuzon narrowed his eyes and lowered his voice.

"You think the king suspects anything?"

"Please! He's just like his daughter." Said Hans.

"So," said Kuzon. "You gonna wait for the guy to die and take over Arendalle or are you just gonna arrange a little accident?"

Hans opened his mouth to answer when the two brothers realised they were not alone. They had forgotten the stable boy was just in the next room, which happened to be tragically thin- walled. Kuzon made a motion to Hans and they tiptoed back into the stables, daggers in hand. No one was there to hear the poor boy's scream.

* * *

**BipBopFangirl ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so glad that some of you guys are liking this story. Remember to review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Anna was excited. It was almost time to begin courting with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. She had seen him two days ago, and it was two days too long. The king was pleased it was going so well.

"Anna," he said at the breakfast table.

"Yes papa?" Said Anna. For the first time in forever, she loved being a princess.

"You haven't seen the stable boy recently have you?"

"Nope. Why are you asking?" She answered with a mouth full of chocolate.

"Well, nobody has seen him since you returned from your ride with Prince Hans. His family reported that he never came home that night. I was wondering if you knew anything about it." Anna had too much food in her mouth to respond normally, so she held her hand up motioning him to wait while she swallowed. She had him waiting a while.

"Well," she said, whilst stuffing more food in her mouth. "Hans was the last one there. He was meeting his brother, I think." Anna thought nothing of it, but it slightly concerned her father. A young prince, 13th in line to the throne in his own kingdom. Perhaps power hungry. He didn't like the sound of it, but dismissed the thought, remembering how happy he made Anna.

"Alright." Said the king. He rose from the table and went to the council chamber for the daily briefing. Anna noticed his facial expression when she'd told him about the stable boy. She brushed it off, but later, she asked Hans about it when they were sitting in the orchards.

"No, the last I saw of that kid was when I dropped of the horses. You...you didn't think I had something to do it did you?" He said.

Anna sighed into his gorgeous green eyes.

"No, of course not. It's just..." Her voice trailed away. Hans put a reassuring hand on her arm. "You can talk to me Anna. You can trust me."

Anna's body melted at his touch. His hands were soft. His physique was dreamy. She was lovestruck, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself yet. "It's my dad." She blurted out. She immediately wished she hadn't told him.

He seemed hurt. "Oh," he said. "I guess he hasn't taken to me that well then." He tried to laugh it off, and this resulted in a prolonged awkward silence. It was broken by the clock tower chiming. They both realised they had places to be and rushed away.

2 Hours Later

"We have to do something about the king," Hans was pacing up and down by the fireplace, talking to Kuzon.

"And what exactly do you suggest, brother?" Kuzona asked. "We can't kill him. Not yet anyway. You can't just marry a princess straight after her father's death. It would raise suspic..."

"What else can I do? He already has his doubts about me." Hans face lit up. "That's it! I have it!"

"Have what?" Said Kuzon.

"Poison his food. Yes. Make it slow. Make it look natural. That should work." Kuzon nodded. It did seem a bit cliché. He decided to ignore the thought and agreed.

"When do you suggest we do it?" His brother asked.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**BipBopFangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

The man shuffled through the town with his head down. He didn't like being noticed. He headed towards the castle. He halted when he got to the gates and raised a fist, knocking four slow, steady beats. They were opened and a fat bald man in a servants' gray uniform approached him, looking him up and down with concern.

"Yes?" Said the servant.

"I'm Kristoff Bjorman. The new stable boy." Said the hunky man.

The servant sniggered to himself. This man was more hulk than boy.

"Yes, come in." He was lead into the castle, unbeknownst to the wicked conspiracy going on inside.

Meanwhile, Anna was nervous. Hans was having dinner with her family, and she was panicking. He smiled to himself. If only she knew. Kuzon had made sure everything was going to plan. Anna was vigorously pacing up down the corridor, inventing different theories of ways it go wrong.

He didn't know how he would be able to stand this for the rest of his life, but then he remembered the perks.

"What if he asks about your heritage. He might not like that your brothers are like, 50 years older than you. Oo, or what if doesn't like your hair, because I know it's adorable and everything, but he might not feel the same way, and..." Anna continued babbling for God knows how long until they were called to the dining room. Before they went in, Hans gripped Anna's arm tightly and said "He was the one who agreed let me court you right? It'll be fine." She nodded as they walked in.

The king greeted them with a huge smile and sat them down at opposite ends of the table, with him at the head, with an ever watchful eye. Hans watched the king take his first mouthful, yes! If Kuzon had made sure everything had gone to plan, then he would soon be king of Arendalle.

For most of the dinner, the conversation was small talk. How many brothers did Hans have, were they very much older than him? Was any of them married? What did he think of Arendalle so far? Of Anna? Playing the part, he said exactly what the king wanted to hear.

Halfway through dessert, the king felt a strange felling overcome him. He groaned, clutched his stomach and fell to the floor.

"Papa!" Anna rushed to her father while he moaned in pain. Two guards carried him off to his chambers whilst another servant went to fetch a doctor. Hans and Anna were bustled out of the room and given glasses of brandy. Kristoff Bjorman had no idea what he was getting himself into.

Anna bit hard down on her nails with Hans' arms around her. The king had been ill for 6 days now, with no prospect of getting better. The doctors were still investigating the cause. They had told the princess to be prepared for the worst.

Anna had been hearing his moans and mutters for too long. She couldn't bare to be near him anymore. She knew it was wrong, but it just hurt too much to look at him. Even Hans couldn't comfort her. Enough was enough. A short ride alone through the meadows would clear her mind.

She walked away slowly, with dignity. When she was out of sight, Anna broke of into a run. She was getting those feelings again. The feelings of letting go. She had almost forgotten what had happened. She had almost been okay. Now the demons were slowly creeping back into her mind.

Anna was lost so deep in thought she didn't realise she was not alone in the stables. She ran forwards and bumped into a large chest.

"Whoa!" She heard. Anna looked up. She gasped. It was the blonde man who had rescued her."Anna?" He asked. She turned to run away, but he grabbed her arm. "Hey! She tried to pull away, but it was no use. She was too weak, too pathetic.

"Get..get away from me!" She screamed.

"Listen," said the man. "I just wanna talk. Please." Anna nodded and he let go of her arm.

"Okay?" He said.

"Okay." Said Anna. They both took deep breaths.

"What are you doing here?" Said Anna in a voice smaller than usual.

"I could ask you the same question. But, anyway. I'm the new stable boy. And um, my name's Kristoff." He scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, well then. I...I live here. I'm the princess, kind of." She said meekly.

Kristoff was shocked. He'd saved a princess from suicide. That was a very touchy subject!

"Um," he said.

"Can I have my horse?" Said Anna.

"Oh! Yeah. Sure." He stumbled and went to get it. He swore. Why was he so nervous around her? He came back with her horse a few seconds later.

"Well." Said Anna.

"Well." Said Kristoff.

Anna started to mount her horse when she heard a voice calling her. It was Kai.

"Princess Anna!" He said. It seemed he had been running, and was quite out of puff.

Anna cleared her throat and spoke. "What is it Kai?" She said.

"Your...your majesty. The king is in his final moments. He is asking for you."

* * *

**BipBopFangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! Thank you for all the glowing reviews! I'm definetely gonna keep going. But lately I might be really busy and I'm suffering from a tad of writer's block, but I wrote this before I got it. Enjoy!**

Anna ran with Kai towards the castle, disregarding all protocol or dignity. There were no sounds coming from the room anymore.

She entered the room and her heart stopped. Her father was sweating intensely, in too much pain to even cry out. He was purple and blue, his lips were cracked and his skin was peeling. He peed a little. In a word, he looked - wild. Anna sat next to his bed and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back. It was faint, but it was definitely there. A tear fell from Anna's face and landed on his arm. His breaths wheezed, like a broken tractor.

"How..how did this happen?" She asked.

The doctor shook his head. "It must be a disease of some sort. We've never seen anything like it. I can't explain it."

Anna nodded. Hans smirked to himself. Nobody had even considered that the king had been poisoned. Soon Arendalle would be his for sure. The princess was a vunerable girl. It really was a good life. Anna turned to Hans with a sudden urgency. "Hans. We need to get married. Now."

Hans just stood there. It couldn't be this easy, could it? "I'm sorry what?"

"My father could die any moment now. We need to do this for him. We need to find a minister and get this over with. I don't care about the dress or anything like that. I..I want him to be alive while I do this."

Her father was too weak to protest, and only groaned. "Princess Anna, are you sure?" Said Kai. "Perhaps you're not thinking straight, and besides, you've only known Prince Hans for.."

"He's dying Kai!" Said Anna. "He's dying. And this is what he would want. I'm sure of it. I have a duty to my kingdom."

Anna looked at Hans with pleading eyes. He nodded. "Yes, we have to do this now." Hans called for a servant to fetch a minister immediately.

The service was quick, and silent. It was performed in the king's chambersm. There was no smiling or happiness, only people blinking back tears. A few minutes later, Anna was married, and the only person that knew that she had been manipulated was her own dead father.

* * *

The funeral was a long one. The king was loved by all, and his first priority was to his people. All the castle staff were required to attend, including Kristoff. He hated funerals, because it just made it even harder to forget the person. He didn't like remembering people who were gone - it was too painful.

He'd heard that Anna had gotten married to a guy that had been courting her for basically a two weeks. He was a little shocked. Anna didn't seem like the gullible type. Although, from his experiances with her, she was very vunerable. He was worried about her.

He saw her standing next to the coffin alone. He waved over at her, but she was too busy staring into space to notice him. The minister droned on and on. Evantually, the funeral was over and everyone stumbled out in silence to the ballroom for the wake.

Anna gripped on to Hans' arm tight, as if it was her lifeblood. She didn't avert her eyes from the floor. Kristoff couldn't get a moment alone with her. Her new husband seemed very protective of her.

"Anna?" Hans asked. She didn't answer. She just continued doing nothing. People talked and drunk and did everything according to the protocol of social convention. Anna had deep bags ubder her eyes. Kristoff felt sorry for her. He only hoped she would'nt throw herself off the pier again.

After everyone had stopped coming up to her to offer their condolences, Anna excused herself. She needed to be alone for a bit, and headed towards the gardens. Hans was relieved. Finally! Now he could take advantage of the drunk women and have a few glasses of bubbly himself. He grabbed a glass of champagne and headed toward a gorgeous lady.

Kristoff followed Anna into the gardens, leaving Hans to break his marrige vows a day after he'd made them.

Anna was sitting on bench in front of the water fountain. She was queen. She wasn't prepared at all - and the only person that understood her was gone. Her eyes glistened. She hoped she'd made the right choice by marrying Hans. They would rule Arendalle together, side by side. It would be okay. Everything would work out. She smiled a little. Kristoff saw how peaceful she was and left her to her thoughts.

Meanwhile, inside the ballroom, Hans was getting no luck with any women. It seemed the news had spread too quickly of his marrige to Princess Anna. Even if they were drunk. He was about to give up when he saw a beautiful girl across the room. She was standing alone, wearing gloves. She had white hair and quite stunning. He slowly began his descent.

**REVIEW**

**BipBopFangirl**


End file.
